


Ангелы

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fancraft, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Кулоны ручной работы.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197005
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Ангелы

еще фото
    


End file.
